


One Person’s Trash…

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [19]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Juice Bottle - Freeform, M/M, Saving Trash, coin collecting, sloppy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: Patrick is saving something and David throws it away.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	One Person’s Trash…

**Author's Note:**

> Photo challenge - Something that you have from Schitt's Creek as a reminder.

“Why do you always put your loose coins into that old juice bottle?” ask David one night. He was pulling off his rings as they were tucking themselves into bed.

Patrick looked over and just shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, I don’t know. I needed something to put them in and that was laying around one day. I guess I just never thought anything of it.”

David nodded his head. “Sure. It just seems small. I feel like you would have to empty it a lot.”

“I do. But, that’s okay. Once it’s full, I just take the change to the bank on our daily run and cash it in.”

Quickly bored with talk about banking, David changed subjects. “Mmmkay. Let’s talk about cashing something else in…” said David while wiggling his eyebrows.

Patrick slide into bed beside David and just looked up through his lashes saying, “What’d ya have in mind?”

***

“Hey, David, um, what did you do with my juice bottle? You know, the one that held my coins?” asked Patrick about a week later.

“Oh, I threw it out! Did you like my surprise? I got you a large bottle that will hold so much more. We used to have one as kids that was honestly like the size of the Eiffel Tower, but I don’t know why we even had it since we just used our black cards to buy anything.” David continued to explain.

Patrick looked white in the face. “David. You threw it out? Where? When?” He started to look in the trash can in the bathroom.

“Yesterday while you were at work. It’s in the downstairs kitchen trash unless you took that out. Why do you care so much about that juice bottle?”

“It’s … It’s nothing. I just wanted to keep it. Thank you for the larger bottle, David. I’ll.. I’ll be right back.”

Patrick left the bedroom and left David in a little bit of shock. He came back up about 10 minutes later with the old juice bottle.

“Oh, good. You found _the old juice bottle_. I just don’t… Oh. Wait a minute. Is that…” David started to smirk.

Patrick started to blush. “David. I don’t want to talk…”

“Patrick! Is that the ‘Sloppy Mouth’ juice bottle?”

Patrick was now 100% red from his neck to the tips of his ears. “Maybe.”

“And you saved it all this time? Because…?”

“Perhaps.” Patrick looked embarrassed and was staring at the floor. He looked up at David resolute. “Yes. It is, David. That was at a point when I wasn’t sure what was going to happen with us. I was so desperate to be near you and it was a reminder of when I thought maybe… when I hoped that you were flirting with me.”

“Oh honey. That’s so cute. And odd. I mean, should I be worried that you’re hoarding other trash of mine?” teased David as he began to open some of Patrick’s dresser drawers. “Will I find some old muffins wrappers? Or maybe the label from a package of cheese?”

Patrick walked over starting to push the dresser drawers closed, but at the same time pushed David against the dresser itself attaching his hands to David's hips. Patrick was less than an inch from David’s face. He whispered in his matter-of-fact-no-nonsense voice, “No, David. I am not hoarding other trash. Forgive me if I wanted to have something around that reminded me of your sloppy mouth. Should I give you a reason to use it now?”

“Seeing as though that juice bottle was in the trash, I hope you’ve washed it and also your hands…”

Patrick closed the distance and started to kiss David hard, taking away any other words. “Um, yep. Absolutely. I think that’s a good reason…”


End file.
